


Waterglass

by absolutecely



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV), Post-Altissia (Final Fantasy XV) Spoilers, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutecely/pseuds/absolutecely
Summary: wrote this as a way to break into ffxv fic, and also immediately after i played the Altissia chapters in-game because it destroyed me!!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Waterglass

**Author's Note:**

> also would like to acknowledge w/ gratitude GoodMorningMisterFear for literally everything<3

“Shit.”

Gladio was jolted awake by a sudden clattering, and Ignis’s voice softly cursing. In the haze of deep-sleep, it sounded as if a gun had gone off in the quiet room, making Gladio’s heart pound hard in his chest.  
It was still dark. The lights of Altissia faintly seeped through the open windows and a cool breeze heavy with the scent of the sea circulated the indoor air.

“What happened?” Gladio turned to Ignis in alarm.

He was sitting upright, propped against the headboard of the queen-sized bed they had been sharing. Even in this darkness, Gladio could make out his sour expression. Gladio hadn’t seen that expression until recently, and it never seemed to go away.

“Nothing. I just… dropped my waterglass.” Ignis responded flatly.

“I’ll get it.” Gladio said, rising in a flash. His head felt heavy from grogginess and the subsiding beating in his chest.

The waterglass was by the foot of the bed in a small puddle of water. Gladio picked it up and set it back on the nightstand, next to Ignis’s glasses. His heart had stopped racing but a new tightness was cinching around his ventricles. He grabbed a fistful of tissues from the box beyond them and went to sop up the water.

“I’m gonna get you a new glass.” He said as he tossed the soggy wad into a nearby wastebasket.

“No, it’s fine, you don’t have to.”

“You’re thirsty. I’m getting you a new glass.” Gladio said as he turned without looking back. He heard Ignis sigh, but didn’t say anything more.

Gladio fetched a new glass from the small en-suite bathroom, filling it partway. He could make out his own silhouette in the mirror, and part of Ignis in the background. Gladio’s back was too him, and all he could see was his stiff legs and socked feet outstretched on the bed.

“Iggy,” Gladio said as he came back, gently grabbing the other man’s slender fingers. He took a brief moment to caress a thumb over his soft knuckles, then handed him the glass.

“Thank you.” Ignis took a sip, and carefully placed it back on the nightstand. Gladio swiped the old glass silently out of his way, and placed it beyond his reach. He stayed standing next to him. He felt as if he had more to say, but couldn’t speak. He placed a broad hand on Ignis’s slim shoulder.

“D’ya need anything else while I’m up?” He finally settled on, voice low and hoarse.

“I’m fine.” Ignis shuffed his hand brusquely away with his own.

“Okay,” Gladio said with a grunt, then went around the other side and sunk back into bed.

Gladio grabbed the thin cotton sheet and brought it up to his bare chest. He rolled over and faced Ignis, who wasn’t moving from his position, stiffly sitting up above the sheets.

The slim man’s hand sat at his side and Gladio longed to twine his own hand through those long fingers. Instead, he rolled over, and faced a dark wall.

He couldn’t fall back asleep, but lay there quietly, listening to the steady breathing of the man next to him. Eventually, he felt a rustle of sheets and creak of the headboard as Ignis slid down onto the pillow and sighed.

Gladio hadn’t noticed the tight grip he had of the bed linen until he released it, swinging over and facing Ignis again. He felt a painful, sharp lump jump to his throat when he saw his face. He sidled in closer until he feel the man’s breath on his neck.

Tentatively, he snaked a muscled arm around Ignis’s waist, his other looping around his neck until the scarred face was resting gently between his bicep and chest. Ignis pressed his hand against a tattooed pec as if he were about to pull away, but with a firm press of the arm around his waist, left it resting against the thick muscle.

Gladio gently caressed his hand along the small of the other man’s back.

“I love you, Iggy,” he whispered deeply, his voice cracking at the end.

He didn’t hear a response, just a breathless gasp as the body he held pressed closer to him with a wet sniff.


End file.
